Jump Start: Reaper of The Mages
by chronical199
Summary: Once again, i'm headed somewhere after Death. this isn't something I can easily look over. now, i'm having false memories? what is this?


**Ah, yes, the preview. A wonderous thing, capable of giving an audience the ability to see a little glimpse of one thing, as to get hopes up and keep entertainment in the air. LOL. Heres chapter 3 of volume 1, or also known as, JUMP START: Reaper of the Mage!**

I was in the void once more. Every time i go to this place where time doesn't exist, i ponder my thoughts, my actions, and think of what could be done differently. I know how death feels, as i've felt it once too many times. My body has changed throughout the small amount of universes i've been through. Augmentated and given hereditary powers. Skill sets found in few places. Anything more and i might snap soon.

Suddenly, i felt my body lurch forward a bit before the void turned into less than that of one. No, i now stood on a grassy plateau, the sun over head giving off a warm sensation as there was just the right amount of clouds in the sky. I took a deep breathe before opening the Menu with a swipe of my hand. As it opened, it asked me a quick question.

Would you want to be summoned?

Yes or No

I pondered for a bit before swiping it to the left, leaving it open still. I read the right corner and chuckled.

Fate/Stay a Night.

Only then did i know where i was. The Realm of the Heroes. Where dead heroes from the past, and very rarely, the future come to and wait for an all out battle between mages and heroes. Where death ensues and there is only one victor. I looked back towards the question. So, apparently i was a hero. How? I havent done any good. All i've done is kill people.

I started bugging through the menu, looking at all the god mods and such. I looked for my normal attire and equiped it, the clothing of black and white coming back to me. But, it felt different. I looked at the normal trent coat i had and found that it had been replaced with something of a metal under jacket with black and white markings. Then it was covered over with black boned armor, which were skulls at the shoulders and knees.

I sighed, "Wrong Universe clothing. This isn't WOW."

It didn't bother changing, but it definitely added in my scythe. But it was different. It was like, some sort of demented sword. It had the normal look of a classic scythe, just a giant metal rod with a curved blade. Except, the blade was Black with a red shining lining to it. The hilt was also made out of bone, so the whole figure seemed messed up. It went straight up before bending back then forward again, making it like a question mark.

I sighed as the rest of the heavy skeletal armor formed onto my body. I felt like some undead spirit. I checked the top of the menu again just to be sure i didn't misread the name. Nope, it still said Fate/Stay a Night.

I felt something form in my hands. I looked down to find what seemed to be a skeletal version of my usual, venom-like, helmet. I put it on and was amazed at how it hadn't really changed anything, other than the fact that i could see my skeletal body. So, this thing had X-ray vison? Well thats nice to know. (No dirty shtuff)

I looked back at the question and pressed YES. I felt myself begin to go numb, and let the process begin. With my hopes in my mind, i only uttered my thoughts.

"Shit better be good."

A girl was busy finishing up what seemed to be a magic circle. She had finally found a way to bring a hero back, even without a grail war. This could mean that Archer, and Arturia could come back. It could mean-

Her thoughts were cut short when the circle began to glow a deep red color. The crystals that were stacked to the side suddenly bolted into the center, before being spread out evenly in each section. The glyph began to glow white and a blinding flash erupted, launching her into the wall. A book shelf fell down with a thud, and seemed to cause a stir. A few moments later, the light died away, and a man slammed open the door.

"Rin?!" The man asked in worry, looking frantically around the room.

"I'm fine!" The girl, named Rin, now responded. She hefted herself up onto her feet.

"What are you doing?" The red haired man asked worriedly. Rin shook herself before telling him what was going on.

"I found a way to summon them again, Emiya. We can see them again."

Emiya only looked on in small shock, "R-Rin, we can't. Theres no grail war."

"I know, but i found a secret glyph in my fathers notes, and i read about it. Its a symbol for freedom, allowing the caster to summon those in ones mind. No matter what. It took weeks to get this set up." Rin sighed with triumph. There were a few rocks falling from the ceiling, causing the two to look up. Shat they saw baffled them.

I awoke in what seemed to be a dark room. I could just barely see light, but i felt numb. I couldn't move, but it slowly began to wear off. As i regained my senses, i heard muffled voices. I began to move, which seemed to have gotten their attention, as they looked up at me with fear. Well, i can imagine that i'm scary.

Suddenly, i felt myself come loose from what seemed to be the ceiling, and i plomped down with a 'thud'. I shook my head and used my scythe to help me up, blinking away dizziness. I felt an odd sensation in front of me as i regained myself, and looked up to find two skeleton's. One had magic in their hand, the other seemed to be holding a magic infused pipe.

I sorta squeaked when i first saw the two, but i quickly sought to make sure i wasn't blasted to oblivion. I made sure i still had my prosthetic right arm, and i looked at them once more before deciding on the what to do.

"So...er...hi?" I asked, though unsure on what they would do. They seemed to ease up a bit before answer.

"Move, and i'll plaster you against the wall." The one who sounded like a girl told me. Psh, plaster me? Sure sure, you can think that.

"Rin, why would you say that to someone you just met?!" The other said. Wait. Rin?

"Whoa whoa, whoa. Wait, Rin, right? Rin Tōsaka?" I couldn't hold it, shit. I need to come up with a backstory. She seemed a little shocked at me recalling her name, and i noticed her put down her mana infested spell.

"How do you know my name?" She asked with a small amount of suspicion in her voice. Emiya just sat there with an expression I couldn't see. And i grunted as i stabled myself and reached up to my helmet and unclasped it from where it sat.

"I," i pulled off the helmet, "knew your father." Yeah, it was a speed through background drop. I will act as if i knew her father. I would hope luck is on my side, though that has been proven to not to be true.

"H-how?! When?!" She began to pounce on me with questions. Dear god, this was gonna hurt my brain. I tapped her forehead before she began glowing black, and all movements ceased. Well, other than her eyes and mouth.

"W-what? Paralysis?" Emiya seemed to stumble. I just shrugged before i began to talk.

"In a grail war i met your father, Rin. Nice man, all that jazz. Well, he was just very blunt and forward about things," I explained before bringing out my scythe, "now, what were you two trying to do? Illegal summoning by the looks."

Rin, though frozen, looked with down cast eyes. Emiya started shaking his hands in front of his face, "w-w-w-what?! I-i wasn't a part o-of this!"

I sighed before folding up my scythe again. This was probably the reason this was happening. Im supposed to be the guy they send down to get rid of people going against magic laws. Thats bull.

"Still, the act of illegal summoning of servants is punishable by death." I tood them. Wait, what? That just kinda popped into my head and i spoke it. Thats wierd. I unfroze Rin and she stumble foreward, leaning against an old table.

"We just miss some people that were in the last grail war, who me were servants and-" she began before i cut her off.

"Yeah, you would be surprised by who sent me."

""Who?"" They both asked, curiously. I simply put my helmet back on before i turned towards them.

"Arturia Pendragon. Leader of the heroes of Past and present. Practically God of the realm of Heroes. I swear, shes a pain in the ass." Again, the things popping into my head! I keep saying them! What the hell!

"S-Saber?!" Emiya seemed very eager to see her. Huh, love maybe? I mean sure people would be fine with it but...

Nah.

Sorry people, but nope. I dont agree with that.

I looked back at him as i put my helmet back on. I saw his vitals, and his heart rate spiked when I mentioned her.

"Sorry kid, but you cant. Laws are laws, even if their...made...to be...broken..." I stretched my thought and grinned. This was a way to get back at her! The bi-.

I paused before turning back to him, "i'll be back within a few days time. When i get back, i'll give you an official answer." And with that, i disappeared into a portal made for me.

As i stepped out of the portal, i had one thought going through my head.

'Why did i have memories of already being here? I mean, seriously. I rememeber her concealing herself before, then when she would rush into battle against-' i stopped my thoughts before realizing something. As i realized this though, suddenly my head was flushed with different memories. Different people, different times. Loved ones, friends, families. It felt as though i had hundreds of diferent lives. Then one memory stuck out. I would always die at a certain age. No matter what, i would always die on my 60th birthday. Every person i was, that was when it happened.

Until, one time, i found the man that kept it up. He did the same thing over and over and over again. Always, he would be there. Always, he would kill me. I remebered him now. The man who was ahead. I remembered being here, having boring times with just sitting around, waiting. I was finnaly pulled. Supposedly i was a hero.

What idiot came up with that answer?

I woke up in the grass of an unknown place. I stood up before. Looking behind me. Nothing. Just a grass plateau, and a perfect sky. I sighed. Back here. I walked over towards the south, until i came to a pool of water. When i looked across, i saw her sitting there, looking down in it with tears welling in her eyes. Or, at least, what i saw were tears. Even through the helmet with this type of vision.

"Arturia." Was the only thing i said as she snapped her head up from the pond.

"What is it, Reaper?" She asked with a hint of anger. I sighed as i just swung around my scythe a little.

"Jeez, don't need to be such a piss-head." I stated. Arturia quickly wiped her eyes and stood up.

"I will not accept such vulgar language. Why the sudden insult?" She asked with a little more anger.

"One, because its true. You can be so bitchy sometimes. Two," i paused as i stared at her through my helmet, "you seem to be experiencing heart-ache. You cry over the human Emiya."

She tried to deny it, but failed to. She almost broke down right there. Until, that is, i said one thing.

"I can bring him here, if you wa-" i was cut off by her booming voice.

"NO! He shadn't come here. He would die here."

"Isn't that what you sent me to do?" She looked at me in shock. Don't tell me that i had a foresight dream again. Wait, "again?!".

My thoughts were interrupted by her words though, "what do you mean 'sent you'?"

"Oh," i stated almost emotionless, "well, call me back up here when your ready to send me down again." I said as i sliced open a portal in the realm. The last thing i though before disappearing was what follows.

'I really hate different Universes now.'

 **So, false memories and a reaper of taboo. Well, this should be interesting! Rememeber, be patient, this is only preview. So, favorite, review, follow. Criticism is much appreciated, as long as its constructive. So, bye bye for now**


End file.
